


《XCR》晨

by mooyu0505



Category: Cytus (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooyu0505/pseuds/mooyu0505
Summary: 就是篇沒什麼腦的R18滿…露骨的
Relationships: Simon Jackson | Xenon/Colin Neumann Jr. | ConneR
Kudos: 10





	《XCR》晨

睡醒的時間很尷尬，吃早餐會吃不下午餐，吃了午餐過沒多久又會餓了。反正Simon從學生時代就不吃早餐，自己把早餐錢全存下來買吉他。

現在倒是有個老媽子，每天對自己說不吃早餐的壞處，現在他還會起床煮早餐塞給Simon吃了。懶得煮早餐的事件只在徹夜歡愛後的隔天發生，每天在廢墟跑跳的男人未必還能承受給小男朋友折騰。

「你醒著吧。」Colin屏著鼻息，小心翼翼的拿著手裡的膠囊咖啡，在一攤棉被裡挪出一塊空位給自己落腳。他不情願地睜開雙眼，瞇著清晨的雨露愣愣盯著他瞧，像是怕被對方炙熱的金色給蒸發一般。「沒有。」他被自己沙啞的嗓子給嚇著了，不過慵懶的身子一下又恢復了原本的疲倦，從湖泊又被曝曬回水窪。

而後那太陽彷彿愈來愈接近自己，刺痛他全身上下的感官神經，灼熱的氣息在瞬間化為永動力，吻上的頃刻渾身發麻又觸電似的驚醒，一下點燃了全身的細胞才讓他足以看清楚身上的年長男人。獅子的鬃毛搔的他頸子發癢，Simon順勢壓下他蓬鬆的毛髮讓他能倚的更近些，他很久沒有這樣感受戀人的體溫了，一面沿著頭顱的弧度順毛，像他對所有貓科動物一樣－－隨後馬上被咬了一口，他抹掉下唇滲出的鮮血，名副其實多了幾分血色。

「不，你早就醒了。」帶薄繭的左手趁著他分神時溜到他的褲襠上方，硬是隔著薄弱的一層布料搓揉，先是單獨挑逗他脆弱的肉莖、在他的鎖骨上留下一排無意義的摩斯密碼。原本只是屏息靜待Colin再耍出什麼花招，當隆起的小山丘又漲大幾分後，一聲低吟裡把單薄的布料給染深色，沉浸在高潮餘韻又帶怒火的斜著瞧Colin。

「真意外呢……」他邊說邊舔掉Simon莖頂上的津液，唐突的苦味讓Colin一下眉頭發酸，喘粗氣的男人被他不曾有過的動作嚇著了，粗暴地推開他的身子奪回床上的主導權。

「你適可而止點。」「你的味道很糟，我以為它會和糖霜餅一樣甜，哼－－」後者調皮的說，語氣像個三歲的小孩子一樣。興味滿滿的朝著他奸笑，像是挑釁著狼犬的獵物，高傲地哀求著要他露出獠牙咬自己一口。而Simon選擇躲避和他眼神接觸，遵循本能地咬上了Colin白皙的頸脖（他猜對了）。劇烈跳動的青色血管被他這麼一咬都要爆裂出一朵殷紅的玫瑰，讓Colin不是滋味的咬牙悶哼，抓得對方的衣服要撕裂。Simon緊緊貼著他的胸膛，感受他的體溫和心跳，他以前從來不知道他的心也會紊亂，似乎從未認識過肋骨底下的血肉。

他用長著薄繭的手撫下Simon的頭顱，既柔軟又發燙的金色野獸，在自己耳旁含弄又安撫的說些拙劣的情話。Colin只管得著低吟對方的名字，任他修長的中指在自己的體內抽送，另一隻手撫搔著他的胸膛，Colin連自己的襯衫什麼時候被解開都不曉得，只能透過指縫間窺視男人。他們做過同樣的事很多次了，但他還是不習慣別人為自己這麼做－－有個人對自己敏感點瞭若指掌的感覺真糟，至少他高傲的性格不允許有人這麼做。該死的。Simon又得寸進尺的刮搔他敏感的嫩肉，生理反應讓Colin不得不拱起身子，這看起來更像在渴求他的一切。有這麼一瞬間太陽彷彿被海吞沒，或許這是餘暉時的海平面，燃著殘餘的精力和火花，此時也在灣岸揚起一陣波瀾，連岩壁也潮濕不堪。

Colin額前的瀏海濕透了，一下被激的說不出話來。Simon認為他有點過火了，低頭用蓬鬆的金髮磨蹭他的脖子，親吻掉他眼角的紅潤。你明明忍不住，看你的小傢伙都變得這麼大了，噢－－手又無意地輕輕滑過他的莖身，不曉得這到底是不是刻意所為的陷阱，他的理智也不在乎這些，肉刃抵在發紅的嫩穴劃圈，心急的Colin攬上Simon的肩膀，在他耳旁輕輕地呢喃，這時候的獵物是Simon Jackson。肉刃貫穿他的嫩肉，一瞬間窒息的疼痛感包覆了他，噙著眼淚和面子而只能發出破碎的無意義音節。

Colin還是能掐得Simon的背要裂開，紅透的臉頰看起來可誘人了，他又傾身把臉埋在他的頸窩裡，除了咖啡的苦澀和薄薄的汗，還有本身帶有成熟男性的香氣，雖然緊緊把對方攬在懷裡頭，看似撒嬌的奶狗卻又不停地用肉刃深入對方的皺摺，壓平又搗弄。這讓Colin感覺糟透了又無可控制的發熱，捧起Simon的臉龐就是一陣胡亂的吻，這讓他發狂的痛和慾－－這令他想起了那種嬌小狡詐的肉食性貓咪，可愛又惹人憐的外貌底下有足以撕裂肌肉咬碎肋骨的獠牙。堅硬的分身不斷衝撞最敏感的軟肉，一陣陣潮起的漣漪讓他不自覺收緊肉壁，緊包裹著他的分身不放，Colin低吟的聲音像悠遠的大提琴，沙啞又微弱地咒罵男人的粗暴。而Simon只是拙劣的用唇堵著他的嘴，舔掉他體內的氧氣和嘴角的津液，抬頭吻落細碎的淚液。

不過Simon手倒還是不安分的按摩胸口的稚嫩，Colin不甚滿意的咬了他一口肩膀，一口鮮紅的牙印讓他看得滿意。也為他們之間床上的戰火添柴，一把攬起身下人讓他跨坐在自己的腿上。太深了。連自己什麼時候落淚都不曉得，顫顫地嗓音在對方耳根子咬嚙。一下子吞沒粗大的男根讓他實在吃不消，腸壁還含著對方的性器就繳械的縮緊，讓Simon有些錯愕又害臊地睜大雙眼。裡面變得好燙……你射了好多。但Colin要Simon少說話，他扭了扭身子讓他的性器在自己裡面滑動，半透明的體液流的他大腿根都是。

讓嚴謹又禁慾的演奏家，在他人面前裸著身子大張雙腿可不是常見的事，讓年輕人不禁咽口水，從脖子到大腿都是吻痕和咬痕，明天他再回去13的時候被看到肯定又要被調侃了。Colin緊咬著下唇，強忍著他焦急的淚液扭動臀部，身下的男人掐著他的肉臀不放，他的快感來於Simon指縫間充滿不滿又欲罷不能的眼神，太可愛了呢。

我可以在裡面嗎？我可從沒說過你不能。Colin用指腹刮搔他的小腹，像他彈奏鋼琴時一樣熟練的指法。白糊糊的液體全撒在對方的肉壁裡頭，退出來時還看見對方發紅的肉穴流出一大股溫熱的液體，帶兩人混淆的銀絲牽在柱頭看來格外情色。Simon一瞬間又變回乖巧的孩子，趴在年長戀人的身上四處親吻，實際上還是Colin在安撫他的情緒，揉亂他奶金色的長髮又在指間順回來。

「下次是什麼時候。」Simon脫力地問，嗓子讓他聽來像在撒嬌，實際上是直白的口吻。

「我想不會太快。偷渡的中途人不是每天都有。」Colin用頷上的鬍渣蹭得Simon渾身發癢。

點頭回應。要他留下也是太小孩子氣的行為，Simon還是寧願一個月見到對方一兩次的生活，也省得他聽太多廢話。

有些話還是說不出口，他們只是聽心跳的節奏數拍子。


End file.
